The Passenger
by Dellsey
Summary: UA OS HPDM Avez-vous déjà été dans un aéroport? Harry Potter, lui, y travaille. Il y croise des tas de gens qu'il est certain de ne plus jamais revoir. Il espère juste qu'il reverra ce type qui s'appelle Draco Malfoy.


**Auteur****: **_Dellsey_

**Titre****:** _The Passenger_

**Résumé****: **Avez-vous déjà été dans un aéroport? Harry Potter, lui, y travaille. Il y croise des tas de gens qu'il est certain de ne plus jamais revoir. Il espère juste qu'il reverra ce type qui s'appelle Draco Malfoy.

**Disclamer****:** Les personnages sont à JK Rowling. Le titre est le nom d'une chanson de Iggy Pop. L'idée est à moi, par contre.

**Précisions****:** Univers Alternatif, Slash, One Shot, Rating T.

**Couple****: **Harry/Draco

**Ce que Dellsey a à dire****: **Bien le bonjour. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis nouvelle ici. Première fanfiction sur HP, première fanfiction slash mais sûrement pas première fanfiction tout court. Je vous demanderai tout de même d'être indulgents.

Je sais que j'aime faire dans l'original. Et donc, c'est par une nuit d'été, où je regardais par la fenêtre à la recherche d'une idée que j'ai vu un avion. J'ai vite fait une connexion avion-aéroport et voilà ce que c'est devenu. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, peut-être est-ce dû au fait que je fréquente les aéroports depuis toute petite, mais c'est un endroit que j'adore, qui me rend nostalgique.

Ayant tendance à vraiment mettre du mien dans les choses que j'écris, il se peut qu'on y trouve des titres de chansons ça et là, références et autres manies. Ce sont toutes des choses qui me tiennent à cœur, surtout dans cet OS où je mets beaucoup de mes impressions.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Avez-vous déjà été dans un aéroport? Un endroit chargé en émotions, mine de rien. Les bonjours ou les au revoir, les séparation douloureuses ou les retrouvailles joyeuses. Un lieu chargé de nostalgie. On se dépêche, on a le temps, on se pose des questions. Tu crois que mon bagage à main passe, je vais enfin visiter les Etats-Unis.<p>

En fait, faut aimer. Il y a ceux qui les exècrent, il y a ceux qui en raffolent Ceux qui ont la phobie de l'avion, ceux pour qui c'est devenu une routine ou ceux qui n'attendent que ça, fouler le sol d'un aéroport. Je vous dis, faut aimer. C'est comme le café. Il a ceux qui en boivent parce qu'ils sont bien obligés s'ils veulent rester éveillés, ceux qui haïssent et ceux qui adorent.

A l'aéroport, on croise des gens. Des mélanges de cultures, d'âges et de personnalités. Des types avec des pancartes, des mères en larmes, des chauffeurs de taxi à l'air perdu, des touristes en extase, des voyageurs excédés, des gosses excités, des hommes d'affaire soucieux, des artistes je-m'en-foutistes, des gamines qui regardent les avions dans le ciel, des bonnes femmes qui se précipitent dehors avec leur chariot à bagages, des pères de famille énervés, des gars heureux, des filles malheureuses. Des gens que j'aurais peut-être la chance de croiser rien qu'une fois dans ma vie.

Et puis, il y a les gens qui y passent le plus clair de leur temps. C'est-à-dire moi, Harry Potter, 23 ans, qui y travaille. Oh, non, sûrement pas comme douanier ou un de ces trucs sérieux. Ces types viennent d'un autre monde qui n'est sûrement pas le mien, avec leur humour douteux. Non, moi, je travaille dans un de ces cafés qu'on trouve dans les aéroports. Assez populaire, je dois dire. Détrompez-vous, c'est un métier que j'aime bien. Mais le truc, c'est de pas s'attacher aux gens qui fréquentent cet endroit parce que le plus souvent, on ne les revoit plus jamais.

Il est exactement 20h12, c'est la fin du mois d'août. Demain, samedi, je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura plus une seule place. Maintenant, il y a à peine trois personnes. C'est calme. On entend les conversations, les rires, la sonnerie du portable d'un des clients, un toussotement. Un tintement de cuillère, le son de la radio qui joue _Driver's Seat_ (1), le bruit d'une valise qui roule, le froissement de papiers.

- Harry, n'oublie pas qu'on ouvre plus tôt demain…

La voix de Sirius, mon parrain, me sort de ma rêverie. C'est à lui qu'appartient le café. On est plusieurs à y travailler. Mon meilleur ami, Ron, par exemple. Sa copine Hermione -qui est aussi ma meilleure amie- passe parfois et nous aide un peu. C'est qu'elle parle plusieurs langues. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent. Il y aussi Luna mais on préfère la laisser s'occuper d'autre chose que du service parce que quand des clients lui parlent, elle leur raconte des trucs sur la magie. Et ça leur fait peur.

Puis il y a Neville. Quand il s'agit de préparer quelque chose, il peut vous faire exploser la cuisine. C'est pour ça qu'on le laisse pas faire. Je crois qu'il s'intéresse à Luna.

Moi, personnellement, je n'ai pas de copine. Ni de copain. C'est que je ne sors pas beaucoup et draguer ici ne mène à rien.

- D'accord, je réponds, avant de me tourner vers Ron et Neville.

Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut se permettre de souffler un peu, ici.

- Demain ça sera l'enfer, se plaint Ron.

- Ouais, un samedi fin août, ça va être plein à craquer. Enfin, au moins on rencontre des gens sympas, répond Neville en regardant un groupe de touristes passer.

Leur conversation me lasse bien vite. Quand il y a peu de clients, ça a beau être reposant, ça devient vite ennuyeux.

Enfin, quelqu'un rentre. Je devrais maintenant être habitué à tout détail étrange à forcer de travailler ici mais le cheveux blonds, presque blancs du nouveau client attirent mon attention. Il faut dire qu'ils contrastent avec son costume noir.

Il s'assit sur un des tabourets du comptoir. Je remarque entre-temps que Ron a déserté et que Neville lit un journal. Pour le côté pro on repassera. Je m'empresse de prendre sa commande. Sa voix traînante me répond:

- Un café noir.

J'échappe à Luna qui tente de m'informer qu'il y a l'esprit d'un sorcier indien qui vit dans l'une des cafetières et reviens vers le client. Il n'est pas moche a regarder mais cet air froid et hautain qu'il a m'énerve un peu. Il doit avoir plus ou moins mon âge.

C'est maladroit. Généralement; les clients qui s'asseyent au comptoir sont là pour faire la causette. Pourtant là, il ne dit rien. Du coup, je fais mine de ranger les verres. Finalement, pour la forme, je lui demande comment était son vol. Sans lever les yeux de son portable, il me répond froidement.

- Atroce.

Visiblement, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir en dire d'avantage. Je lui rapporte sa commande. Le soleil est en train de se coucher, ses rayons passent par la baie vitrée et l'aéroport est baigné d'une couleur orange. Aussitôt son café devant lui, il me remercie vaguement et sort un paquet de cigarettes (2). Je dois d'avoir fixé bizarrement car il lève les yeux sur moi et me lance d'un ton sarcastique:

- Vous n'avez jamais entendu dire que rien ne valait un café noir et des cigarettes?

Stupidement, je secoua négativement la tête. Les seules fois où on me voit avec une cigarette en bouche c'est quand quelqu'un me l'a fourré là alors que j'étais ivre à une soirée. Donc pas souvent.

J'ai envie de lui parler mais je n'ai aucune idée de quoi. Alors, je demande:

- Vous venez ici en vacances?

Ma question doit paraître idiote; la réponse est évidente. Il est habillé comme un homme d'affaires et c'est la fin de la période estivale.

- Travail.

- Un travail?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de répéter et ainsi me donner un air encore plus débile.

- Oui, un _vrai _travail, articule-t-il d'un air moqueur.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais me ravise. Visiblement il a vraiment passé un mauvais vol. Mais ce n'est tout de même pas une raison pour dire des trucs pareils. A la place, je décide d'y aller sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous appelez un vrai travail mais le mien a l'air de vous rendre service, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Il ne fait qu'hausser les épaules et porte la tasse de café à ses lèvres tout en me fixant. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le fixer aussi.

- Vous vous dites que vous m'avez déjà vu quelque part, fait-il au bout d'un moment.

- Absolument pas, je réponds franchement.

Il ricane:

- En fait, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Des gens comme vous liraient le journal?

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous insinuez mais non, je ne lis pas le journal. C'est souvent un gros ramassis de idioties, si vous voulez mon avis.

Je me demande ce qui me retient de le jeter hors d'ici. C'est vrai quoi, il a fait pas mal d'allusions au fait que je serais inférieur à lui… Il me tend la main pour que je la serre, sans doute, et se présente:

- Draco Malfoy, hériter de la société de mon père. Ils en parlent depuis des semaines dans les journaux.

J'hésite un peu à lui serrer la main mais Luna m'interrompt.

- Harry, il y a…

Je lui somme de se taire et lui fais un signe qui veut dire 'plus tard'. Elle serait encore capable de me dire que la Mort est venue prendre le thé.

Quand je me retourne, Draco a disparu. A sa place désormais vide, sa tasse de café à moitié consommée, l'argent et son paquet de cigarettes. Il a laissé un large pourboire. Il m'a l'air un peu tête en l'air pour avoir laissé tout en plan comme ça. Si c'est Luna qui lui a fait peur, je vous jure que… Et merde, j'avais dit ne pas s'attacher. Je soupire en me disant que c'est sans doute la première et dernière fois que je le voyais.

Les jours se succèdent. Malgré moi, à chaque fois que quelqu'un rentre, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder si c'est Draco. Il paraît que j'ai la tête en l'air. Hermione s'est étonnée quand j'ai demandé à avoir d'anciens journaux à elle. C'est qu'elle est abonnée et qu'elle les garde tous. Effectivement, on y parle de Draco.

Enfin, le 25 septembre, dans un décor quasi pareil à la dernière fois, je vois le blond entrer. Il fait étouffant, on a eu droit à l'été indien. Même ambiance, même calme. Cette fois-ci, c'est _Go Your Own Way_ (3) qui tourne. Comme la dernière fois, café noir. J'entame la conversation.

- Vous avez oublié votre paquet de cigarettes la dernière fois, Malfoy.

Je lui tends le paquet. Il hausse un sourcil et le reprend. Il en a déjà une allumée entre les doigts.

- Vous avez retenu mon nom?

- J'ai lu les journaux, dis-je non sans un sourire.

- Ils y ont ouvert une rubrique sur les serveurs? demande-t-il d'un air narquois.

Je fais un sourire et lui réponds sur le même ton:

- Non, je me suis attardé dans la rubrique sur les mecs prétentieux et un peu chiants.

Cette fois-ci, ses deux sourcils se haussent et il rentre dans mon jeu. Un affiche un grand sourire.

- Et vous y avez appris des trucs intéressants, _Harry_?

J'ai comme un frémissement. Je demande précipitamment:

- Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom?

Il tapote sur mon badge et je rougis alors qu'il m'affiche un sourire goguenard. La voix de Ron me sort de ma torpeur. Il me dit qu'il part plus tôt car il doit voir Hermione et compte sur moi pour l'annoncer à Sirius. Le temps que je revienne complètement sur terre, Draco a de nouveau disparu. Même chose que la dernière fois. La tasse de café à moitié vide. Le paquet de clopes. Le pourboire exorbitant.

A nouveau, je ne le vois que vingt jours plus tard. A nouveau, il disparait. Ça dure pendant presque une année.

Je me maudis à chaque fois que je regarde l'entrée.

Je me surprends à regarder le ciel dès que j'en ai l'occasion. A chaque fois que j'y vois un avion, je me demande s'il est dedans.

L'autre jour, j'ai bu un café noir et fumé une cigarette sous l'œil inquisiteur de Ron. L'autre jour j'étais assis à la fenêtre de mon appartement à regarder le ciel. Je pouvais pas en détacher les yeux.

Draco revenait. On s'est vu. Et revu. Et encore.

Septembre est devenu juillet. On est passés de 'vous' à 'tu'. On est passés de la conversation au rendez-vous. On est passés du café de la ville au restaurant. On est passés du sourire à la caresse. On est passés de la poignée de main au baiser. On est passés du premier contact à la baise. On est passés de l'éclat de rire à l'orgasme. On est passés de l'hôtel à ma chambre. Simple client est devenu amant.

Et il disparaît à chaque fois. Et à chaque fois c'est la même chose.

On se parlait peu. Du moins, pas sur des sujets importants. Je sais toujours pas ce qu'il fait exactement, je sais juste que s'il voyage autant c'est à cause de son travail.

Et là, j'attends. Putain.

Je hais les jeudis. J'ai toujours haï les jeudis. Ce jeudi-ci est un jeudi calme. Il est 19h04. Le soleil se couche. Encore cette putain de lumière orange. Ça me rappelle ce vendredi où j'ai rencontré Draco. Et bizarrement, le voilà. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Café noir, clopes. _The Passenger_ (4) à la radio. Cette fois-ci, il termine son café et empoche son paquet. Je m'étais presque fait une habitude de terminer ce qui restait dans sa tasse, depuis le temps. De lui rendre son paquet de cigarettes à chaque fois que je le voyais.

- Hé bien, Harry, c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit, apparemment…

Voilà. Ça, c'est les putain de mots que je voulais pas entendre. Pourtant, je les attendais. Je ressens plein de trucs à la fois. Il y a ce que j'ai ressenti la première fois en me disant que je le reverrai sans doute jamais. Il y a un peu de tristesse. Il y a ce malaise qui confirme la véracité de ses dires. Malgré tout, je suis presque choqué par son ton désinvolte. Trop choqué pour réagir.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je secoue la tête. Je dois avoir l'air pathétique. Je connais le pourquoi du comment. On avait déjà abordé le sujet. Il se lève, se penche en avant et effleure mes lèvres des siennes. Il se retire, comme si ça l'avait brûlé et marche vers la sortie. Il me faut deux minutes pour réagir.

Je sors en trombe du café alors que j'entends Ron demander derrière moi où je vais. Je le cherche des yeux et le vois enfin. Je me dépêche de le rejoindre. Alors qu'il est sur le point de passer à l'enregistrement, je le tire en arrière par le col de sa chemise. Il s'indigne puis se fige en réalisant que c'est moi.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Harry…

- Ce qui me prend! Tu crois vraiment que tu peux te barrer comme ça, en te donnant cette putain d'allure de mec cool qui n'en a rien à foutre? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais rester dans mon café pourri les bras croisés? C'est qui le connard qui va venir y fumer et commander son café noir dégueulasse? Qui va me dire à quel point mon métier, c'est de la merde? Qui va me faire languir pendant vingt putains de jours? Qui va disparaître comme un enfoiré? Et ose dire que nous deux, ce n'était qu'une histoire de cul!

Je me rends bien compte que certains nous regardent, outrés. Mais je vous l'ai dit, les aéroports, on peut y trouver des gens normaux comme des gens tordus. Et si j'ai besoin d'être un tordu pour avoir ce que je veux, alors qu'il en soit ainsi!

- ALORS SI TU TE BARRES, FAIS-LE AU MOINS EN BEAUTÉ! finis-je par hurler à Draco avant de le saisir par sa cravate et de lui rouler une pelle.

Quand je le lâche, il est haletant. Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds, figé. Je lui fais un sourire et me retourne. Lui aussi, finit par partir de son côté.

Je rentre dans mon putain de café, je demande à Luna de me préparer cette saleté de café noir et j'allume une clope. Je vous l'avais dit.

Ces mecs avec les pancartes. Ces mères en larmes. Ces chauffeurs de taxi qui s'en branlent. Ces touristes en extase. Ces voyageurs crevés. Ces gosses surexcités. Ces hommes d'affaires avec des ennuis. Ces artistes les rêves plein la tête. Ces bonnes femmes qui veulent s'en aller. Ces pères de familles qui en ont marre. Ces gars malheureux, ces filles heureuses.

Cette bande de connards.

Toi.

Et moi.

Je fais comme ces gamines, je regarde un avion qui décolle dans le ciel. Est-ce le tien?

Le soleil s'est couché.

Cette odeur de café.

Cette odeur de cigarette.

_The Passenger_.

Je t'aime.

* * *

><p>Une coupure de journal datant d'il y a quatre ans est accrochée au-dessus du bureau. Le titre saute aux yeux. <em>« Scandale à l'aéroport, vol annulé: ces héritiers qui se permettent tout ». <em>En se penchant un peu, on peut lire le chapeau:

_« D. Malfoy, jeune héritier de la société de son père, L. Malfoy, se montre en spectacle. Réputé pour son calme et sa froideur, il a fait pourtant, ce jeudi, des menaces pour qu'on le laisse descendre de l'avion, provoquant ainsi une panique générale. […]». _

S'en suit un long rapport et une interview d'une hôtesse de l'air encore sous le choc. L'article se termine par: _« D. Malfoy aurait été vu par la suite tranquillement assis dans un des cafés en compagnie d'un homme dont l'identité nous est jusqu'ici inconnue. »_

- Je n'ai pas fait scandale à ce point, murmure Malfoy entre deux baisers. Ils exagèrent…

- On a déjà débattu là-dessus mille fois, Draco, répond Harry en passant sa main dans les cheveux blonds de son amant.

Le soleil est en train de se coucher. Tout va bien. Ça sent le café noir et les cigarettes. _The Passenger_ résonne dans l'appartement.

* * *

><p><em>FIN<em>

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> _Driver's Seat_ est une chanson des années 70 interprétée par le groupe de rock anglais Sniff 'n' The Tears.

**(2)** Je sais qu'il est interdit de fumer dans les aéroports depuis… un ou deux ans? Peut-être trois? M'enfin, je sais qu'il existe des endroits où on peut et… l'odeur de café mélangée à celles des cigarettes dans un aéroport me rend plus que nostalgique alors on va laisser ça comme ça, hein.

**(3)** _Go Your Own Way_ est un morceau assez connu du groupe britannique Fleetwood Mac (1967) .

**(4)** _The Passenger_ est une chanson d'Iggy Pop, chanteur du groupe américain The Stooges (1967, punk). Cette chanson parle d'un voyageur, un mec de la route. Si l'envie vous prend de l'écouter, la version live est mieux. C'est une chanson que j'adore et qui, je trouve, convenait assez bien à l'histoire.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu!<p> 


End file.
